


Всякий раз, когда мы любим

by faikit



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	Всякий раз, когда мы любим

Every time we love,  
every time we give,   
it's Christmas.   
Dale Evans

Ни яркие витрины, ни нарядные ели в скверах не добавляют праздничного настроения. Сегодня город кажется каменным монстром, что поглядывает на снующих по улицам людей с легким налетом скуки и раздражения. Так уставшие взрослые смотрят на расшалившихся детишек. Брайан согласен с городом — вся эта предпраздничная суета просто чушь.  
Рождество никогда не было для него особенным. В детстве он с трудом высиживал положенный час за семейным столом под хмурые взгляды отца и монотонные проповеди матери. Потом запирался в своей комнате, дожидался, когда стихнет звяканье посуды и заорет многоголосием трибун телевизор. Выбирался из окна второго этажа и, опасно скользя по обледенелому металлу крыши, спрыгивал в сугроб, им же самим и наваленный в стратегически нужном месте во время чистки двора. Майкл всегда припасал для него в этот вечер кусок пирога и еще один плед, потому что Брайан прибегал в одном свитере — не мог стащить свою куртку из прихожей, не привлекая внимания родителей. Возвращался под утро в тесноватой курточке Майкла и прятал ее в шкафу, чтобы вернуть при первой возможности.  
От этих воспоминаний, а может от внезапного порыва ветра, Брайан зябко поводит плечами. Первое Рождество без Джастина. Которое, конечно же, не праздник для Брайана, но прежде Джастин всегда умудрялся протащить в лофт намеки на Рождество: то мишурой лампу обмотает, то вместо зеленых яблок наполнит вазу мандаринами и присыплет сверху палочками корицы. А в последний раз, вконец обнаглев, нарисовал на окнах снежинки. И выглядел при этом таким счастливым, что Брайан даже не стал язвить по поводу уровня его эмоциональной зрелости.  
Он очень ждал, что Джастин приедет на пару дней, но тот не смог. И в ответ на предложение оплатить ему билеты в обе стороны просто и коротко отказался, пресекая попытки настаивать.  
Начинает идти снег, и ветер стихает. Город мигом утрачивает мрачность, укутываясь в нежное невесомое покрывало. Брайан входит в двери небольшого кафе, присаживается за столик у окна, касается мигающей елочки, установленной тут вместо вазы с цветами. Обманчиво колючая на вид, на ощупь она мягкая и приятная. Подошедший официант принимает заказ на глинтвейн — чем не способ отметить Рождество? — и, не дождавшись от Брайана ответного взгляда на свой довольно откровенный намек, удаляется.  
На противоположной стороне улочки вдоль витрины антикварной лавки расхаживает Санта-Клаус и звонит в колокольчик. А в самой лавке парень в сером рабочем комбинезоне разрисовывает витрину. Кто вообще сейчас рисует на стеклах? Разве уже не придумали миллион разных наклеек с готовыми сюжетами на все случаи жизни?  
Желание услышать голос Джастина становится нестерпимым. Кнопка быстрого набора — и после третьего гудка:  
— Привет.  
Брайан тут же представляет, как лицо Джастина озаряет широкая улыбка. От нее становится тепло и накрывает умиротворением.  
— Привет, не помешал?  
— Ты не можешь помешать, — мурлычет Джастин, и умиротворение щекотно скатывается куда-то вниз, превращаясь в легкое волнение. — Я многозадачный.  
— То есть ты таки научился дрочить левой, пока правой жонглируешь тремя мандаринами?  
— Иди ты, — хохочет Джастин. — Я имел в виду, что могу работать и говорить с тобой одновременно.  
— Чем занимаешься? Слышу тихую музыку, ты явно не напитки разносишь в своем баре.  
— Нашел халтуру, заказов много, платят хорошо, — он и вправду очень доволен. Брайан давно научился различать оттенки эмоций в его голосе, а палитра, к слову, у него небедная. — И работа по душе.  
— Такая, что сможешь уйти из бара? — он старается говорить как можно ровнее, но надежда прорывается в интонации без спросу. Брайану не нравится, что Джастин подрабатывает официантом, однако выбирать не приходится, а его деньги он не берет принципиально.  
— Нет, конечно. Это сезонная подработка, еще два-три дня — и все.  
Брайан вздыхает и смотрит на витрину, где уже взлетели нарисованные сани с оленями. Витраж напоминает винтажную открытку, но выглядит довольно приятно. Возможно, есть разница между штампованными наклейками и ручной росписью. Санта перебрался к соседнему магазину и уже фотографируется с прохожими.  
— Ты со мной? — спрашивает Джастин, и Брайан понимает, что заглядевшись на парня и его работу, уже довольно долго молчит.  
— Хотел бы я быть с тобой, — произносит он и морщится, обжегшись глинтвейном. — Какие планы на Рождество?  
— Не знаю, — Брайан представляет, как Джастин пожимает плечами. — Может, зайду к соседям на часок — они приглашали на вечеринку. Или просто останусь дома, позвоню тебе и займемся сексом по телефону.  
Он хохочет, будто выдал невесть какую остроумную шутку.  
— Дрочка по телефону — удел одиноких педиков, — с сарказмом замечает Брайан.  
— Ну, могу попробовать разнообразить ее одновременным жонглированием мандаринами, — возвращает ему колкость Джастин, а потом вздыхает: — Только одиночество от этого никуда не денется. Хотел бы и я быть с тобой.  
Парень в комбинезоне исчезает из поля зрения, но тут же появляется в дверях лавки, натягивая одной рукой вязаную шапку. Второй прижимает к уху телефон. Встряхнув пачку, зубами вытаскивает сигарету. Вспыхивает огонек зажигалки.  
— Ладно, — сразу и безоговорочно капитулируя от внезапной грусти в голосе Джастина, отвечает Брайан. — Рождественский секс, даже по телефону, это все равно больше, чем есть у нас с тобой сейчас.  
— То есть никаких вылазок в «Вуди» и «Вавилон»? — в голосе не насмешка, одна только благодарность.  
Брайан собирается пошутить, но передумывает.  
— Не в этот раз.  
— Господи, Брайан, как я скучаю, — видимо, поверив в искренность, Джастин позволяет себе отпустить отчаяние, которое давно уже держит на привязи. Брайан знает, каково это, у него самого этот пес на коротком поводке, только он ни за что не даст ему свободы.  
Вспыхнувший свет разгоняет сумерки. Парень в комбинезоне приваливается плечом к фонарю, замирает в круге света. Он все еще говорит по телефону, а снег садится на шапку — из темной она становится меланжевой.  
— Джастин, — зовет Брайан. У него есть тысячи слов, которые хотел бы сказать. Но они не нужны.  
Тот тоже молчит, лишь тихо и неровно дышит в трубку. Он всегда так делает, пережидая комок в горле.  
Брайан встает из-за стола, оставляет несколько банкнот рядом с недопитым глинтвейном. Выходит на улицу, шагает с тротуара на проезжую часть — кроме такси, машин вблизи не наблюдается. В эту минуту Нью-Йорк необычно тих.  
— Джастин, — повторяет Брайан, нажимает отбой и направляется к антикварной лавке. Парень в комбинезоне, нахмурившись, смотрит на свой телефон с недоумением. Потом поднимает взгляд, распахивает глаза, неуверенная улыбка касается его губ.  
— Занят сегодня? — спрашивает Брайан.  
Джастин приоткрывает рот, но так ничего и не произносит, лишь отрицательно мотает головой и повисает у него на шее.  
— Я могу это изменить, — прижавшись теплой щекой к его холодному уху, шепчет Брайан.


End file.
